thereapersgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Takeru Henry Kobayakawa
Takeru Henry Kobyakawa is an Asian American (Japanese/Taiwanese) reaper hailing from the Historic Triangle District Appearance Look over there > or up there^ if on mobile Personality He's a huge dork that usually tries to play it all cool like in front of new people. He's not very good at it due to his fee, but he tries. And fails. A lot of failing. Really cheesy/sappy flirting with those he's interested in. History Life Takeru Henry Kobayakawa was born and raised in the USA. He had a not so great childhood, facing much bullying through K-12. Once in university, he took the opportunity of a new environment to create a facade for himself. He was gonna be cool. Totally unlike that nerd who got bullied before uni. Unfortunately, he just ended up being cold, and closed himself off. Due to his new facade, Henry spent most of his uni years alone. Death In his loneliness, Henry took to drinking. He was drinking at the counter of a bar on an especially crowded night, and a rowdy woman bumped into him and ended up spilling her drink on herself. The woman began yelling and berating Henry, and he stood up to respond. Just as Henry was about to get his footing, a wave moved through the crowd, and the woman bumped into him. Henry lost his balance, and on his way down, cracked his skull on the counter, before smashing into the ground. Game Lucky enough to be offered a second chance at life, Henry took the opportunity. His fee was that he would remain true to himself, no more facades, and oddly enough, his dorkier sarcastic self jelled with the reapers. Unfortunately, his partner was erased, but luckily he was offered a position as reaper, which he took happily. Post-Game Henry settled in quite well in HT, having pretty much already made friends with some of the reapers. Most notably one of his duties was to be the main contact with Macy, who was charged with taking care of Eliza in Shibuya. However, ashamed of his failures he did not re-establish contact with his family, who still believe him to be dead. Over the holiday season of 2016 he decided to spend some time in Japan where he preferred to be known by his Japanese name. Takeru did spend time in Shibuya, visiting Macy and making some friends. Relationships Macy Henry acted as the main contact between HT and Macy, and they built a rapport. They also hung out and grew to be good friends when Macy visited HT. Ryely A young girl, whom Takeru met by some odd happenstance. Through repeated encounters, Takeru came to take to her, after all, she had been hospitalized much of her life and was still sickly. He sees her as kind of a little sister, someone who needs help and protection. Meira A stranger who somehow mis-dialed Takeru and ended up telling him to call another stranger to pick up the phone. Akio A stranger he was told to call to pick up the phone. To apologize for the inconvenience Takeru gave Akio a cat kigu as it was the holiday season at the time. Cheer Cheer suddenly phased in while Takeru, Ryely, and Akio were at a bunny cafe when Takeru was apologizing for the inconveniences and presented Akio a gift. Safe to say Cheer doesn't like Takeru much, and though Takeru doesn't bear any ill will, he's not a fan. Droit A mysterious, and somewhat bizarre woman he and Ryely ran into at 104 one night. Takeru, unfortunately, could not hold up, and quite shamefully flirted with her. A lot. Takeru ended up at Droit's place, which was...interesting to say the least, and left in the morning. *wink* Trivia *Bought a bunch of kigus as presents for Christmas 2016. *MUCH TRIVIA. *MUCH AMAZE. Gallery Portrait placeholder.png|OH WOW HERE IS AN IMAGE DESCRIPTION. Portrait placeholder.png|OH WOW HERE IS AN IMAGE DESCRIPTION. Category:Reapers